Butterfly Kisses
by Jason Elric
Summary: This is a song fic I wrote to the song "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle. RoyxRiza.


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. The only thing in this song fic that I own is the character Amanda Elizabeth Mustang. All original ideas, characters, and original plot lines for FMA belong to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei.  


* * *

There's two things I know for sure:

She was sent here from Heaven

And she's Daddy's little girl

Roy Mustang watched as his daughter gleefully ran around the culture fair. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to where his wife stood near the Bobbing for Apples activity.

"Come on, Daddy. We have to go find Mommy so we can go to the petting farm."

"I'm coming, Angel. You have to go faster or I'll trip." She stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Daddy, can you carry me? I'm tired."

"Sure, sweetie." Riza watched and smiled to herself. They were just close enough that she could hear the conversation.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night

She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes

And I thank God for all of the joy in my life

Roy knelt next to Amanda by her bed.

"Shall we pray?" The girl obediently bowed her head and recited her nightly prayer.

"Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take…" As she went on to count her blessings, Roy closed his eyes and said his own, silent prayer.

_Dear Lord, thank you so much for the joy You've given me. I shall cherish this gift and love her forever._

But most of all for…

Butterfly Kisses after bedtime prayer

"…In Jesus' name we pray. Amen."

"Amen. Bedtime, Angel." He reached up and pulled back the sheets.

"Daddy! You forgot the kisses." Roy played dumb.

"What kisses, Mandy?"

"Daddy!"

"Oh, do you mean these kisses?" Roy brought his face next to his daughter's and flickered his eyelashes against her cheek. She giggled and returned the tickly kisses.

"Good night, sweetheart." He leaned down and flicked on the night light before he left the room.

"Good night, Daddy."

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair

"Daddy, Daddy! Can you help me put these in my hair?"

"Do you know what these are," he asked as he gently weaved the flowers into her blonde braids.

"No. What are they?"

"They're daisies. They're mine and Mommy's favorites."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Walk beside the pony, Daddy; it's my first ride."

Roy smiled as he remembered earlier that day as Amanda eagerly, fearfully, clung to the saddle horn on the pony merry-go-round.

"Daddy, will you catch me if I fall?"

"I'll catch you. But you won't fall."

"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."

The cake was lumpy and lopsided.

"Mommy and I made it for you. I'm sorry it looks funny." Roy smiled.

"I'm sure it'll taste the same no matter how it looks. Mandy positively beamed.

Oh, with all that I've done wrong

I must have done something right

To deserve a hug every morning

And Butterfly Kisses at night.

"Riza, what did either of ever do to deserve… all this," Roy sighed, gesturing around at the house, including everything of their life in his question. Riza shook her.

"I don't know, Roy. Almost surreal, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Somewhere along the way, we must have done something right."

Sweet sixteen today.

She's looking like her momma

A little more every day.

Roy couldn't help staring at his little girl on her sixteenth birthday. He smiled and waved when she turned to grin at him. She even had her mother's easy smile.

One part woman, the other part girl

To perfume and makeup

From ribbons and curls

Long gone were the days when his angel, his little girl, would curl her hair with her mother's curlers and tie them up with pretty little ribbons. Now, she borrowed her mother's makeup and wore perfume. She truly was a woman now. It made Roy want to weep with happiness and sadness.

Trying her wings out in a great big world

She tried out different styles of clothing, of cutting her hair, of simply exploring the world.

"Daddy, I want to go to Xing and Lior and Drachma. I want to see the world. I want to experience everything this world has to offer."

But I remember…

Butterfly Kisses after bedtime prayer

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair

_"Daddy! You forgot the kisses."_

_"You mean these kisses?" Roy put his face next to his daughter's and flicked his eyelashes against her cheek._

_"Daddy, Daddy! Can you help me put these in my hair?"_

_"These are daisies. They're mine and Mommy's favorites."_

"You know how much I love you, Daddy,

But if you don't mind, I'm only going

To kiss you on the cheek this time."

Roy's heart cried at the words. He never thought his little girl would out grow butterfly kisses. He nodded anyway and placed a return kiss on her cheek.

"Happy sweet sixteen, Angel."

With all that I've done wrong

I must have done something right

To deserve her love every morning

And Butterfly Kisses at night.

"Good morning, Daddy, Mom. I love you." Mandy gave Roy and Riza each a quick hug before running out the door for the bus stop.

"Good night, Daddy." Roy smiled at the familiar tickling of butterfly kisses.

All the precious times…

_Her first pony ride, the lopsided cake, her first words and steps, every moment spent with his precious daughter. Every tiny memory was precious and special._

Like the wind, the years go by

"You know, it seems like just yesterday she was six years old and sitting on my shoulders to watch fireworks. Then, I blinked and she was sixteen. I blinked again and she's graduating high school and going to college."

"She'll always be your little girl, Roy. She's just growing up."

Precious butterfly,

Spread your wings and fly

"Daddy, I'm going to college. You have to let go of me."

"Oh, my precious little butterfly, you're finally spreading your wings and flying away. Just promise you'll fly by once in a while."

"Oh, Daddy…" Her voice cracked.

She'll change her name today

She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.

_I can't believe my little girl is getting married. How ironic that it should be to Fullmetal's son. I don't know if I can do this._

Standing in bride room just staring at her

She asked what I'm thinking

And I said, "I'm not sure. I just

feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

Tears formed in Mandy's eyes.

"Not losing, Daddy. I'm just growing up. I'll always be your baby girl." Roy smiled, trying to fight back his tears.

She leaned over and gave me…

Butterfly Kisses, with her momma there

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.

She leaned down, momentarily interrupting her mother putting the daisies in her hair, and lightly brushed her eyelashes against Roy's cheek. Riza looked at them and smiled. Roy looked up at his daughter with her crown of braided hair haloed with white daisies.

"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy; it's just about time."

Roy offered his arm and they started for the aisle linked arm in arm.

"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy?"

"Sweetie, you look like an angel in your wedding gown."

"Daddy, don't cry."

"I'm sorry, Princess. There's just so much emotion."

"Oh, Daddy…. I love you."

With all that I've done wrong

I must have done something right

To deserve her love every morning

And Butterfly Kisses…

At the alter, to everyone it looked like Mandy placed a quick, gentle kiss on her father's cheek, but Roy felt the little butterfly kisses.

"Daddy, I know you're not perfect, but to me, you're the most perfect Daddy in the world." At that moment, Roy felt his heart would burst with the happiness it felt.

I couldn't ask God for more

Man, this is what love is.

I know I've gotta let her go

_I couldn't ask for more loving daughter than Mandy. I don't think God could have given me a more perfect daughter._

Roy gave her away to Edward Alexander Elric.

But I'll always remember…

_"Daddy, walk beside the pony. Will you catch me if I fall?"_

_"You won't fall, angel."_

_"Daddy, will you help me put these in my hair?"_

_"Do you know what these are? These are daisies."_

_"I'm sorry it looks funny, but I baked it for you."_

_"Happy sweet sixteen, sweetie."_

_"Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

_"I do."_

Every hug in the morning

_"Good morning, Daddy." A quick hug and then, she was running out to the bus stop._

And Butterfly Kisses…

During the reception, a beautiful monarch butterfly landed on Roy's cheek and rested there for a minute, its feathery wings tickling him, before taking flight again. He placed a hand where the butterfly had been and smiled.  


* * *

A/N: I love this song. I was listening to it one day and got this little idea. It's one of my rare, few straight stories. I hope you like it. Read and review, please.


End file.
